Thera's Song
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King.


"Thera's Song"

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : pg

SPOILERS : Beneath the Surface, Tangent

DISCLAIMERS : Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : une autre fic sur « Beneath the Surface » ('Sous la surface', saison 4). Il y a des allers-retours entre le présent et le passé (quand SG1 était sous terre dans la mine).

Un grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda Janet.

« Oui... oui... dès que je me souviendrai où je garde le café. »

Janet rit, même si Sam ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Certains de ses souvenirs étaient revenus, mais des portions de son passé étaient, chose inquiétante, toujours absentes.

« Je dois aller chercher Cassandra à l'école, mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je vais laisser le numéro près du téléphone, » la rassura le docteur.

Etant donné que Sam n'avait pas été capable de se rappeler où elle vivait, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle se rappelle le numéro de téléphone de sa meilleure amie. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir ce problème. Depuis leur retour, Daniel s'était plongé sous un monceau de documents anciens, Teal'c s'était immergé en méditation, tandis que Jona avait... zut... Jack, pas Jona... Disons plutôt le Colonel O'Neill. Tout cela était si dur. La dernière nuit, elle s'était blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, tout en discutant de leur passé. Les sentiments dont Jack se souvenaient si clairement ne pourraient jamais voir le jour.

Le temps était entre ses mains. SG1 était en congés jusqu'à ce que leurs souvenirs soient à nouveau au complet. Au moins quand ils travaillaient dans l'installation, ils savaient quoi faire chaque seconde de chaque jour. Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle mangeait ou dormait... ou passait du temps avec Jack. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait... Bien qu'une combinaison de bière et hockey soit une supposition tout à fait plausible.

Sam s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la cité assombrie à l'extérieur. Malgré les lumières brillantes, elle pouvait encore voir les étoiles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le ciel... ou c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Thera avait passé sa vie entière sous la terre. Juste un bref instant avait été passé sous les étoiles. Cette immense étendue était un concept totalement étranger. Sam avait presque ressenti un frisson de peur quand elle avait mis les pieds hors de la base et levé les yeux pour la première fois. Elle savait que la sensation était totalement illogique, mais Thera semblait encore très réelle. Le reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre lui disait cela. Ce n'était pas Sam Carter qui la fixait. Sam ne savait pas exactement quelle était la différence, cela avait peut-être à voir avec les cheveux très courts... mais le changement ne paraissait pas seulement physique. Elle se retrouva à nouveau à se demander comment les autres s'en sortaient avec cette étrange dualité.

Avec effort, Sam s'écarta de la fenêtre. Les installations souterraines étaient basiques, au mieux, et il lui fallait vraiment un bain. La douche qu'elle avait prise à la base n'avait pas suffi, la saleté s'était incrustée dans sa peau. Un bain et puis le lit, bien que cela serait bizarre de dormir seule... sans une pièce pleine de gens. La couchette de Jack était juste en face de la sienne. Si elle se réveillait pendant la nuit, elle pouvait simplement lever la tête et le voir. C'était incroyable le nombre de fois où il était réveillé aussi et lui avait retourné le regard. Parfois, certaines nuits, quand la journée avait été particulièrement dure, Jack et elle s'étaient faufilés en douce du dortoir pour être seuls. Son esprit avait encore les souvenirs de leurs longues conversations.

Elle devrait vraiment cesser de penser à Jack, réalisa Sam en s'étendant dans l'eau chaude. Ils n'avaient été séparés que depuis quelques heures, mais sa présence lui manquait. Où était-ce Jona ? Tout était si troublant. Quand tout fut dit et fait, quelle différence y avait-il ? A peu près autant qu'il y avait entre Thera et elle-même. Bonne chose qu'ils aient recouvert les souvenirs importants avant de rentrer à la maison. Elle pouvait imaginer l'expression de Hammond si jamais il soupçonnait que quelque chose de fâcheux était arrivée entre ses deux officiers.

oOo

« Ca vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

Thera leva les yeux de son repas, surprise en fait que quelqu'un prenne le temps de lui parler. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre à portée d'oreille.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle bougea un peu pour lui faire un peu plus de place sur l'étroit banc. Il sourit en s'asseyant et se mit à manger.

« Jona, » se présenta-t-il.

« Thera, » répondit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que diable cet homme voulait.

Visiblement, c'était un des mineurs. Un homme grand, avec cheveux grisonnants, mais ce sont ses yeux qui saisirent l'attention de Thera. Ils étaient du plus beau brun qu'elle avait vu de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose derrière eux, une lueur d'intelligence qui manquait à beaucoup d'ouvriers. Ce fut un effort de se détourner de ses yeux. S'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait fixé du regard, il ne le mentionna pas. Après les introductions, il ne reprit pas la parole, se contentant d'avaler la nourriture. Plus vite vous mangiez, plus vous aviez de temps pour dormir... et il était plus improbable que quelqu'un se batte avec vous pour les miettes qui restaient dans votre assiette. Cela à l'esprit, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte dès qu'il avait terminé, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se détendit légèrement et la regarda. Thera se sentir rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

Elle ne s'était jamais considérée attirante. Ses cheveux étaient trop courts, elle était trop maigre et elle était plus grande que la majorité des femmes ici. En plus, son intelligence avait tendance à éloigner les gens. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était absolument incapable d'agir de manière stupide.

« Vous devriez manger plus, » dit-il soudain.

Thera sentit sa colère monter. Comment cet homme osait-il commenter son appétit ? Elle se leva pour partir, mais fut arrêtée par la main sur son bras. A tout autre moment, elle aurait frappé tout homme qui aurait tenté de la retenir, mais Jona paraissait différent. Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Pour quelle raison, elle n'en avait aucune idée. En ce lieu, personne ne se souciait des autres.

« Tenez, » dit-il, fourrant un morceau de son pain sans levain dans sa main.

« Où avez-vous obtenu ça ? » demanda Thera.

« Les serveurs étaient distraits et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. »

« Vous me surveilliez ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais votre ration complète. »

Il avait raison, mais elle était déconcertée de savoir qu'il l'avait observée si étroitement. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Mais elle n'allait pas refuser de la nourriture, le pain était la bienvenue et elle l'avala en deux bouchées. Elle remarqua que Jona souriait en la regardant manger.

« Pourquoi ? »demanda-t-elle, léchant les miettes sur ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, haussant les épaules, « c'est juste que ça ne semblait pas juste. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. »

La zone de repas s'était vidée pendant qu'ils discutaient. Voyant que personne d'autre ne regardait, Jona se pencha en avant et frôla sa joue avec un doigt. Thera se crispa, cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme l'avait touchée... depuis qu'elle avait permis à un homme de la toucher. Elle aurait dû s'écarter, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne put. Jona fut celui qui bougea.

« A bientôt, » dit-il avec désinvolture en quittant la salle.

Thera fut incapable de répondre.

oOo

« Dis-moi, » supplia Thera.

« Tu promets que tu ne riras pas ? » répondit Jona.

« Juré, craché. »

« OK... un jardin, » avoua-t-il.

« Un jardin ? »

« Oui, je veux faire pousser des trucs. »

Thera s'écarta légèrement de lui, visiblement surprise par son aveu. Jona ne semblait pas être le type d'homme qui penserait à autre chose que la mine. Remarquez, il la surprenait constamment.

« J'ai travaillé dans les serres, pendant deux semaines, à m'occuper des récoltes. C'était cool. »

« Cool ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu quelqu'un dire ça auparavant ? »

« Non. »

« Tu traînais avec les mauvaises personnes. »

« Et tu es la bonne personne ? »

« Bien sûr. »

En vérité, depuis son transfert aux mines, Jona était presque la seule personne qui lui parlait. Les femmes ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle était ingénieur les hommes ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire accepter... ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle aimait autant la compagnie de Jona. Il était différent des autres. Il semblait s'en ficher qu'elle était intelligente, ou ne lui demandait pas plus qu'elle n'était préparée à donner.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, savourant les sentiments de proximité et d'amitié. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux, la réconfortant comme si elle était une enfant.

« Jona ? » commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux construire des choses, améliorer les machines. »

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête, « Tu serais douée à ça. »

« Tu le penses ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je me berce d'illusions. »

« Je t'ai vue avec les pompes et le reste. Tu es de loin le meilleur ingénieur que nous avons. Je pense que tu comprends tout cela mieux que personne d'autre ici. »

Elle se sentit rougir à son compliment sincère.

« Mais qui va m'écouter ? »

« Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Alors, quoi d'autre ? »

Thera réfléchit un moment. Que voulait-elle vraiment faire ? Avec lequel de ses pensées les plus intimes pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Il y avait une chose, une image primordiale qui était en elle depuis l'enfance.

« Je veux voir les étoiles, » murmura-t-elle.

L'éclat de rire attendu ne vint jamais. Thera leva les yeux sur lui, Jona réfléchissait à ses mots, visiblement. Il la surprit encore, personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait s'aventurer dans les déserts glacés de la surface.

« Je les ai vues une fois, » dit-il.

« Quand ? Comment était-ce ? » babilla-t-elle, excitée par ses mots.

« C'est dur à décrire. Tu lèves les yeux sur cet immense espace vide... »

« Comme les puits des mines ? »

« En quelque sorte, mais il y a des lumières. Des milliards de minuscules lumières et c'est froid... sacrément froid. Comme si ton souffle gelait dans ta gorge. »

« Peut-être que je ne les aimerais pas tant que ça. »

« Si, crois-moi, tu les adorerais. »

Il lui sourit, son enthousiasme à cette idée évidente. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, mais la pensée d'aller à l'extérieur était terrifiante. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se permettre de donner voix à son rêve... mais si Jona avait déjà été à l'extérieur et y avait survécu...

« Pourrais-tu me montrer ? » s'entendit-elle demander.

« Nous ne sommes pas censés aller à l'extérieur. »

« Je m'en fiche. S'il te plait, Jona. »

oOo

C'était tard dans la période de sommeil que Thera fut réveillée par une secousse. Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur, s'étant mise au lit bien après tout le monde. Sa journée de travail avait été particulièrement harassante et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de se réveiller. Jona insista, il continua de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eût d'autre choix que de sortir du lit tant bien que mal. Elle se mit à protester, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant qu'ils devaient partir rapidement et en silence.

« Où allons-nous ? » siffla-t-elle dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille des autres ouvriers.

Jona se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire. Thera dut refouler son agacement, parfois il pouvait être si exaspérant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle le suivait. Ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire était de dormir. Si elle ne le faisait pas, sa tête ne serait jamais assez claire demain matin pour réparer cette fichue pompe.

Il faisait plus froid. Ce fut la première chose que Thera remarqua, avec la douleur à peine perceptible dans ses mollets qui indiquait qu'ils montaient régulièrement. Sa condition physique était pire qu'elle ne le pensait, réalisa Thera lorsqu'ils furent obligés de se reposer à nouveau. Ils s'assirent quelques minutes, en silence elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné de l'avoir réveillée. Quel que soit ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, elle espérait que cela vaudrait tout ceci. Jona prit sa main lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche.

« Plus très loin, » rassura-t-il.

« Il gèle, » répliqua sèchement Thera.

« Tiens. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit une couverture qu'il enroula autour de ses épaules. Le bien-être fut le bienvenu, bien que le bénéfice fût minimal alors qu'ils continuaient en avant et que les murs de pierre se recouvraient de glace. Thera sentit ses pieds glisser et, en plusieurs occasions, Jona et elle durent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour se soutenir. Le passage devint plus étroit alors qu'ils grimpaient. En fait, Jona laissa une couche de peau derrière lorsqu'ils se serrèrent pour passer à travers une section particulièrement exiguë. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une caverne plus grande qui, soudain, laissa place à l'obscurité.

C'était l'endroit le plus froid et le plus noir où Thera s'était trouvée de sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de haleter lorsque Jona éteignit la torche.

« Ce n'est rien, » lui dit-il, « nous devons laisser nos yeux s'ajuster. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes, ensuite nous commencerons à voir quelque chose. »

Thera fixa l'obscurité, pas tout à faire sûre qu'elle devrait la regarder. Jona vint se placer tout contre elle, derrière, la rassurant de sa chaleur. Lorsque ses yeux s'ajustèrent, elle se retrouva appuyée contre lui, levant les yeux en l'air avec un pur émerveillement. Elle eut le souffle coupé, littéralement.

Il y en avait des milliers. Une bande s'étirait à travers le ciel, coupée en deux par des enchaînements de bleus et de pourpres. Des lumières regroupées en paquets denses des étoiles seules, leurs couleurs nettes dans l'atmosphère calme. Tant de teintes allant du rouge au bleu.

« Elles sont magnifiques, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à autant... et, regarde, elles forment des motifs. Est-ce que tu penses que certaines ont des mondes comme celui-ci ? »

« Qui sait ? J'aimerais le croire. Peut-être qu'ils sont mieux que celui-ci... plus chaud, pour commencer. »

« Merci, Jona. »

Elle se retourna et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, l'étreignant étroitement. Jona retourna son étreinte, ses mains caressant ses cheveux. Il lui releva légèrement la tête et frôla ses lèvres d'un baiser. Malgré le froid, un éclair de chaleur parcourut son corps, la surprenant pas son intensité. Il se recula, méprenant visiblement sa surprise pour un rejet. Thera l'arrêta en glissant sa main sur sa nuque, le ramenant plus près. Ses lèvres étaient froides, mais sa chaleur interne se répandit jusqu'au plus profond de son être lorsque le baiser s'approfondit. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour continuer, mais elle savait que leur temps à l'extérieur ne pouvait être que bref. Les conditions étaient trop rigoureuses pour permettre un long séjour. Avec un dernier regard rêveur vers les étoiles, ils retournèrent dans la chaleur relative des cavernes.

oOo

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Sam se hissa hors du bain. L'eau chaude était si agréable. Elle était contente d'avoir choisi de ne pas rester à la base. Etre chez elle l'aidait à retourner à la réalité. Le Colonel avait raison, elle ne passait pas assez de temps à se détendre. Cela lui ferait du bien de simplement traînasser quelques jours, à manger des cochonneries et se prélasser en général. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à la ramener sur terre. Cette décision prise, elle mit sa robe de bain et commanda une pizza. Elle était en train de décider où exactement elle allait la manger quand elle fut dérangée par un coup à la porte.

Au premier abord, elle crut que le visiteur était probablement Janet qui passait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elle écarta rapidement cette pensée. Il ne pouvait s'agir qu'une personne.

« Bonjour, mon Colonel, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

« Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez une façon de frapper à la porte très reconnaissable. »

« Est-ce que vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? »

Sam recula et lui permit d'entrer chez elle.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été là auparavant, » commenta-t-il, regardant autour de lui. « C'est joli... Vous avez une pizza ! »

O'Neill se servit un quartier et s'avachit sur son canapé. Sans un mot, Sam lui tendit une bière et prit le fauteuil en face. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Au fond d'elle, elle avait une assez bonne idée. Thera manquait à Jona, c'était aussi simple que cela. Pendant quelques semaines, ils avaient savouré une compagnie presque constante, si différente de leur relation habituelle. Visiblement, cela manquait à O'Neill autant qu'à elle. Sam se blottit dans son fauteuil et l'observa dévorer sa pizza. Sans faire de cérémonie, il avait allumé la télé et trouvé un événement sportif quelconque.

« Vous savez, vous aviez l'habitude de vous asseoir beaucoup plus près, » suggéra-t-il, d'une voix douce.

« C'était avant, » avoua Sam.

« Avant quoi ? »

« Mon Colonel... »

Il faisait exprès d'être obtus. Ne comprenait-il pas les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait garder ses distances ? Auparavant, il y avait toujours eu un doute dans son esprit, que c'était leur passé militaire qui les liait si étroitement l'un à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas considéré le fait qu'ils pouvaient être mutuellement attirés pour d'autres raisons. La situation dégénérait rapidement hors de contrôle.

« Allez, ou vous n'aurez plus de pizza, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sam se leva, lui prit la boîte des mains et retourna à son fauteuil.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû le faire, mon Colonel, » lui dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas une erreur, Sam. Nous n'avions peut-être plus nos souvenirs, mais nous avions quelque chose d'autre. Regardons les choses en face, nous ne nous sommes pas sautés dessus à la première occasion. »

« Cela ne fait que rendre les choses pires. »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que... parce que je suis tombée follement amoureuse de vous, à nouveau. »

Il oblitéra la distance entre eux, s'accroupissant devant elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Sam, avez-vous pensé qu'il est peut-être temps de cesser de lutter contre ceci ? »

« Et renoncer à qui nous sommes ? Nous finirions par nous haïr l'un l'autre. »

« L'armée n'est pas tout, Sam. »

« Mais SG1, si. Je ne suis pas prête à y renoncer. »

O'Neill resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais il tenait toujours ses mains d'une manière qui était plus que distrayante.

« Peut-être que je le suis, » dit-il doucement.

« C'est un beau geste, mon Colonel, mais nous savons tous les deux que le SGC a besoin de nous en ce moment. »

« Ils pourraient trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais vous ne les laisserez pas faire ça. »

« Nous pourrions être discrets ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Et mentir à tous ceux à qui nous tenons ? Je ne le pense pas. Pouvez-vous imaginer faire cela derrière le dos du Général Hammond ? Puis le règlement... »

« Au diable ce foutu règlement ! »

Son éclat la choqua. Elle ne pensait pas avoir vu son supérieur aussi en colère et frustré. Sam eut le sentiment qu'il était tout à fait prêt à ignorer le règlement, et c'était son devoir de garder les choses en perspective.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, » souffla-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait bouleversée. « Je... je ne sais pas... c'est juste que ressentir cela et ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose... »

« Ou faire quelque chose et devoir cesser ? »

« Oui. Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez si bien, Carter ? »

« Des années d'observation. »

Impulsivement, Sam se pencha et déposa un baiser fraternel, sur son front. O'Neill ferma les yeux, savourant visiblement le bref contact. C'était de cela qu'il s'agissait en fait. De devoir retenir leurs sentiments, alors qu'il était si évident que la profonde affection était mutuelle. Et c'était cela, en partie, le problème. Un amour non partagé aurait pu être plus facile à gérer.

« Je veux juste une chose, Sam. Ne me laissez pas suspendu là... s'il vous plait ? »

« Les mots ne sont pas suffisants ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

Sam réfléchit un instant. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas reconnaître publiquement leurs sentiments, il devait y avoir quelque chose...

« Attendez là, » lui dit-elle

Il ne lui prit pas longtemps pour revenir. O'Neill était visiblement confus par sa disparition. Il le fut encore plus quand elle prit sa main et glissa l'anneau qu'elle avait apporté sur l'auriculaire de sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'alliance de ma mère. »

« Sam, je ne peux pas... ! »

« Mon Colonel, je veux que vous la portiez... C'est la seule partie de moi que je puisse vous donner pour l'instant. »

oOo

Ils furent transférés des mines le même jour et Jona se retrouva à remercier la providence de ce fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas pu la voir tous les jours.

Leur dortoir était semblable à l'ancien, mis ils ne réussirent pas à avoir de couchettes l'un à côté de l'autre. Celle de Thera était à l'opposée de la sienne. Suffisamment proche, mais il était incapable de la toucher pendant la nuit en tendant le bras. Il avait beaucoup fait cela dernièrement, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Thera. Il aimait se réveiller et sentir sa petite main dans la sienne. Depuis leur excursion à l'extérieur, ils étaient presque inséparables. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, maintenant qu'ils travaillaient à l'usine, que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ne serait pas affecté.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Thera était encore regardée avec suspicion. Les autres travailleurs la considérait comme quelqu'un de différent d'eux et Jona ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etant donné qu'il était toujours en sa compagnie, il était également considéré comme un problème. Cela commença, comme auparavant, au cours de la distribution de nourriture. La femme, Keyan, refusa de donner du pain à Thera. Jona fut immédiatement outré, mais Thera lui jeta un regard, l'empêchant d'agir. Ils étaient nouveaux ici, peut-être qu'ils devaient juste tenter de comprendre la hiérarchie, se fondre un peu. Thera, cependant, trouvait cela difficile. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre ses idées, et elle en avait beaucoup. C'était comme si son esprit travaillait en permanence. Même quand elle dormait, son visage semblait plissé par ses pensées. Jona s'avouait que c'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle.

Il l'aimait, même s'il n'avait pas encore dit les mots. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait ressenti quelque chose la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Même quand ils étaient censés travailler, il se retrouvait en train de la regarder. Ceci semblait l'endroit le plus improbable pour trouver l'amour, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'avait fait.

Le reste des ouvriers n'étaient pas si agréables, et de loin. Il y en avait un en particulier que Jona trouvait agaçant. Un homme du nom de Carlin. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, le mot geek jaillissait dans son esprit chaque fois que leur chemin se croisait. Puis il y avait un autre type... Tor, qui était bâti comme une armoire à glace, toujours en train de les observer, Thera et lui. Jona l'aurait confronté s'il avait pensé qu'il survivrait à l'expérience.

oOo

« Alors ? » demanda Thera.

« Alors, je disais juste. »

« Alors je me sens mieux. »

Elle était pelotonnée contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule... Jona n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ceci pourrait un jour se terminer. Il ne le voulait pas. Les sentiments qu'il se rappelait étaient forts, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... Elle l'avait appelé 'mon Colonel', ce qui semblait indiquer une relation professionnelle plutôt qu'intime. Mais si c'était le cas, d'où ces intenses sentiments venaient-ils ?

« Penses-tu que nous ayons des enfants ? » réfléchit-elle.

Jona y pensa un moment. Il y avait un souvenir, un enfant courant vers lui, riant, toujours riant. Et une femme, une femme blonde, mais, il ne savait pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage.

« Je me rappelle un garçon, » répondit-il.

« Notre fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que oui. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Charlie... je crois. »

« C'est joli. »

Elle lui sourit, heureuse à cette idée. Jona glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait le sentiment que tout ceci allait lui être enlevé bien trop tôt.

« Je souhaite pouvoir me souvenir..., » commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« D'être avec toi. »

C'était une confession délicate et il s'attendit à moitié qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle ne le fit pas, mais son visage se détourna et elle rougit.

« Je veux ce souvenir, » continua-t-il.

Il prit son visage avec douceur dans ses mains et frôla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thera frissonna lorsqu'il la toucha, de peur qu'il intensifie le contact.

« Ca ira, » la rassura-t-il.

Son souffle comme une brise sur sa joue signala son assentiment. Il prit sa main, la menant vers un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

« Vraiment stupide, » sourit-elle, « nous avons probablement fait cela des centaines de fois. »

« Des milliers, » répliqua-t-il, la faisant pouffer.

« Peu de gens ont la chance d'une nouvelle première fois. Je pense que nous pouvons nous considérer chanceux. »

Ils ne pouvaient plus entendre les autres ouvriers. Seules de petites lumières brûlaient aussi loin de la partie principale, mais l'air restait chaud. Jona se tourna pour la regarder. La faible lumière ne servit qu'à accentuer ses beaux traits. Les mains tremblantes, il la toucha. Thera n'était pas la seule qui était nerveuse. Sans souvenirs auxquels se référer... il espérait juste qu'il se rappellerait ce qu'il était censé faire.

Avec douceur, il la coucha sur les couvertures rêches qui étaient là pour leur servir de lit. Dans son esprit, il eut la vision de draps lisses et d'oreillers moelleux... Un souvenir ou un fantasme ? Peu importe... le décor n'était pas important. Thera était tout ce qui était important pour lui. Elle lui répondit de toutes les fibres de son être. Forte, passionnée, elle devint son monde.

Après, ils restèrent allongés, pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, dans les bras de l'autre.

« Thera..., » commença-t-il.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle, frôlant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Nous devrions retourner. »

« Pas encore. »

Jona l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne voulait pas que ceci se termine.

oOo

« Heu... Janet... Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose d'autre pour moi ? » demanda la voix de Sam.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ? »

« Non... du moins, je l'espère. J'ai besoin d'un... euh... test de grossesse. »

Jack s'arrêta sur son chemin quand il entendit la voix de Sam. Silencieusement, il s'approcha plus près de la porte. Il voulait entendre davantage de la conversation dans le bureau du docteur. Etant donné que cela le concernait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait le droit de savoir...

« Sam ? » Janet parut plus qu'un peu surprise. Le docteur voulait visiblement un peu plus d'explication. Jack retint sa respiration.

« Quand nous n'avions plus nos souvenirs... il y avait ce type, » avoua Sam.

« Qui ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu avec les autres ? » demanda Janet.

« Il ne pouvait pas partir. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit à des détails ? »

Sam éclata de rire aux mots du docteur. Au moins elle ne semblait pas trop gênée... et elle n'avait pas mentionné son nom. Ce qui était une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Jack ne réussit pas vraiment à s'en convaincre. Et si elle était enceinte ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire attention. Jack ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à la possibilité. Thera et Jona avaient discuté d'enfants... Une douleur discrète emplit son cœur. Sam ferait une mère fantastique, si seulement...

« Allez, Sam, ne me fais pas languir, » continua Janet.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« A en juger par le sourire sur ton visage, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il était bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un éclair de fierté masculine. Il avait l'envie pressante de courir dans le couloir en criant... OUI ! Mais Sam n'apprécierait probablement pas cela.

« Je souhaiterais juste..., » dit Sam, presque trop bas pour l'entendre.

« Sam ? »

« Ce n'était pas destiné à être. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jack décida de se retirer discrètement. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre la déception dans sa voix. Il fut un temps où il s'était demandé si elle ressentait la même chose que lui, mais le savoir faisait qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de rester objectif.

Ils avaient été autorisés à quitter la base, mais tant que Sam restait, Jack n'avait pas voulu partir. Souvent, il passait autant de temps sur la base qu'elle. Maintenant, il lui fallait un endroit pour réfléchir et sa maison était le meilleur endroit pour faire cela. Hors de la base, loin de Sam. Lui faire l'amour... cela avait été une grande... une énorme !... erreur. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas regarder Sam sans la voir nue, ce qui, de son point de vue, était une très, très mauvaise chose. Thera avait raison. Le fait qu'ils avaient été ensemble était la seule bonne chose de cet endroit. A présent, ils étaient à nouveau dans l'incertitude.

Même loin de la base, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de son esprit. Il s'assit dans sa maison solitaire, buvant de la bière, laissant son imagination se déchaîner. Avant de savoir ce qui arrivait, il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, grimpé dans sa voiture et conduisait vers la maison de Sam. C'était fou, elle ne serait probablement pas là. Si elle était chez elle, elle ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Il n'avait aucun droit de se présenter sans s'annoncer et s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit contente de le voir.

Les doutes continuèrent à le tourmenter jusqu'au moment où il frappa sur la porte.

« Bonjour, mon Colonel, » dit-elle, presque avant que la porte ne soit ouverte.

Il y avait un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres, comme si elle l'attendait.

oOo

Il n'était pas mort. Jack trouva ce fait dur à croire. Une fois encore Carter avait tiré ses fesses du feu... ou disons deux Carter et un Daniel. Otant ses gants de pilotage, il prit la main de Jacob et permit à son aîné de l'aider à se relever. Il regarda Sam. Serait-il totalement déplacé de la serrer dans ses bras ? Ce serait peut-être risqué devant son Père, mais il voulait juste la tenir un instant. Heureusement, Sam sembla lire son esprit. Elle s'avança vers ses amis, prenant d'abord Teal'c dans ses bras, puis son supérieur.

« Joli sauvetage, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« C'est bon de vous avoir avec nous, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle.

Elle se recula et lui sourit, mais Jack ne voulait pas lâcher déjà. Il fit mine d'avoir le vertige, forçant Sam à garder un bras autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous reposer un peu, Teal'c et vous, Colonel ? Cela nous prendra deux heures pour retourner sur Terre. Nous avons poussé ce vaisseau dans ses derniers retranchements pour arriver ici à temps et je vais devoir le dorloter pour le retour, » dit Jacob.

« Je pense que je vais juste faire ça, » acquiesça Jack.

Il pensait utiliser Sam comme oreiller, mais Jacob avait d'autres idées.

« Le poste de copilote est libre, » ordonna-t-il.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Jake. »

Jack et Sam s'échangèrent un regard. Jacob voulait quelque chose, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à trouver ce que c'était. Sûrement qu'il n'allait pas leur passer un savon pour une étreinte. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que Jack prit le siège à côté de Jacob. L'ancien Général ne dit rien tout d'abord, ce qui rendit Jack réellement nerveux. Il tenta de faire semblant de dormir, mais il était trop à cran.

« Alors, dites-moi, Colonel, pourquoi donc portez-vous l'alliance de ma femme ? »

C'est à peine si Jack réussit une toux embarrassée. Il avait oublié l'alliance. Elle n'avait pas quitté son doigt depuis que Sam l'y avait mise il y a six semaines.

« Je présume que Sam vous l'a donnée, » continua Jacob.

« Hum... oui. »

« Colonel, je ne dirai cela qu'une fois et une seule. La carrière de ma fille est fichtrement importante pour elle. Ne foutez pas sa vie en l'air parce que vous ne pouvez pas garder ça dans votre pantalon. »

« Monsieur, je vous assure... »

« Que vos intentions envers ma fille sont honorables ? Epargnez-moi, je vous en prie. Vous êtes son supérieur. »

« Vous n'approuvez pas ? »

« Et comment que je n'approuve pas ! »

« Sam me l'a donné parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Croyez-moi, elle ne va pas risquer sa carrière pour moi. »

« Elle le fera si elle sent qu'elle pourrait vous perdre. Ecoutez mon conseil, Colonel, rendez cette alliance et oubliez ma fille. »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, je pense que je vais aller à l'arrière, ce sera plus confortable. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Jacob, Jack s'éloigna à grands pas. Sam se leva quand elle le vit revenir l'arrière du cargo.

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack tripota la bague, se demandant ce qu'il devrait bien faire. Peut-être qu'il jouait avec le feu. Blesser Sam était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il retira la bague et la lui tendit.

« Mon Colonel ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Jacob avait quelques petites choses à dire à propos de ceci. »

Elle la fixa quelques secondes, mais refusa de la lui reprendre.

« Qu'il aille au diable ! » cria-t-elle.

« Sam ? »

« Il essaie de contrôler ma vie, mon Colonel, et je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

Jack pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Jacob, mais vu l'état de mécontentement de Sam, il ne donna pas voix à cette pensée. Mieux vaut ne pas faire tanguer le bateau. Daniel et Teal'c restèrent silencieux, tentant désespérément de prétendre que leur attention était ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il était encore dans l'armée ! »

« Peut-être que Selmak a quelque chose à avoir avec ça, » suggéra Jack.

« Non. C'est purement Papa. Croyez-moi, il a été comme ça depuis que j'ai commencé à marcher. Bon sang, mon Colonel, j'ai failli vous perdre aujourd'hui, est-ce que ce fait ne m'autorise pas à un peu d'émotion ? »

Des larmes de colère se mirent à se former dans ses yeux. Cela avait été une journée émotionnellement difficile pour tous et Sam était visiblement lessivée. Lentement, Jack s'approcha d'elle, incertain de ce que serait sa réaction. Quand elle le regarda, il remit l'anneau en place sur son doigt.

« Il vous faudra le couper pour me l'enlever, » lui dit-il avec un sourire. « ... ou alors votre Père. »

oOo

Jacob Carter ne se risqua pas à s'aventurer à l'arrière du cargo tant que le vaisseau ne soit pas dans l'orbite de la Terre. Quand il y arriva, son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé. Tous les membres de SG1 dormaient, mais Jacob n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille. Elle était appuyée contre le mur du fond, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack O'Neill. Alors que Jacob observait, elle bougea dans son sommeil. Jack parut sentir l'agitation et tourna son corps pour l'accommoder. Pourquoi sa fille avait choisi cet homme, Jacob n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Ils étaient bien trop confortables l'un avec l'autre.

Comme si elle savait qu'elle était observée, les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent doucement. Un petit, doux sourire toucha ses lèvres quand elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle dormait. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, même quand son regard tomba sur celui de son père. Ses yeux avaient cette étincelle familière de défi qui lui disait qu'en aucun cas elle n'accepterait son conseil. Il poussa un soupir intérieur. Sa relation avec sa fille n'avait jamais été facile et elle était encore fâchée contre lui à propos de son commentaire concernant l'ingénierie en inverse du planeur de la mort.

« Réveille la belle au bois dormant, » dit-il brusquement, « nous serons dans l'atmosphère dans dix minutes. »

Il voulut juste se retourner et s'éloigner, mais quelque chose le fit rester et regarder Sam réveiller son supérieur. O'Neill parut vaguement embarrassé quand il se rendit compte comment il dormait, mais Jacob ne rata pas le sourire qui passa entre eux deux.

« Nous sommes arrivés ? » demanda O'Neill, en levant les yeux sur elle.

« Bientôt, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle.

Etant donné leur position actuelle, Jacob n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle appelait encore O'Neill mon Colonel. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ne pouvaient être décrits que comme affectueux. O'Neill alla même jusqu'à écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

« Les enfants, je vous en prie, » avertit Jacob.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. C'était fichtrement évident qu'ils avaient des sentiments moins que professionnels l'un pour l'autre. Il savait aussi que quelque chose avait dû se passer récemment, quelque chose qui avait amené ces émotions à fleur de peau. Jacob ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Sam franchisse cette ligne. C'était forcément la faute de O'Neill. Le passé du Colonel était discutable, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, l'homme devait être celui à avoir insisté. OK, Sam semblait plutôt heureuse, mais... Son rire dériva à travers le vaisseau. O'Neill avait dit quelque chose, la faisant pouffer de rire. Il y avait eu un temps où Jacob avait cru que sa fille ne rirait plus jamais. En conséquence, le son lui était très précieux. Ses propres sentiments étaient en émoi lorsqu'il retourna aux manettes. Il aimait bien Jack, il voulait le meilleur pour sa fille... sous toutes autres circonstances, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème.

« Papa ? » La voix de Sam interrompit ses pensées.

Elle prit le siège à côté de lui. Quand Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. C'est ma vie, Papa. Je la vivrai comme il me plaira. »

« Tu tiens à lui... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Sam... »

« Nous ne brisons pas le règlement. Aucun de nous ne veut cela. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait... n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Jacob ne la poussa pas. Finalement elle fut capable de le regarda dans les yeux...

« Oui. »

« Tu me déçois, Sam. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, aucun de nous ne savions qui nous étions. Tout ce dont nous nous rappelions étaient les sentiments. »

« Et c'est une excuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que je pourrais discuter de ça avec toi. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre... »

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas... tu as fait des choses stupides avant, Sam, mais ça... »

« Maman aurait compris... »

« Ne mêle pas ta mère à ça ! Tu ne l'as jamais réellement connue. »

« Et à qui la faute ? »

Sam s'arrêta à la seconde où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres. Elle se mit à s'excuser, « Papa, je suis désolée... »

« Oublie ça, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Je... »

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir, je dois me concentrer.

oOo

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? »

Ils se sourirent.

« Vous les aimez ? » demanda Jack. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les porter avec votre uniforme. Je sais que vous en avez perdue une... »

« Elles sont adorables, mon Colonel, merci. »

Sam sortit les boucles d'oreille toutes simples en or de l'écrin, les examinant plus étroitement. Elles étaient exquises. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son supérieur avait si bon goût. Se penchant en avant, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Comment va Jacob ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous nous sommes réconciliés, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très content. »

« J'en suis désolé. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jacob aperçut le baiser et soupira intérieurement. Il se tourna vers George Hammond, faisant un geste vers le couple, « Je pense que tu as là un problème. »

George suivit le regard de son ami. Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient joints à leurs coéquipiers et les trois hommes étudiaient Sam essayer une paire de boucles d'oreille. Le Général se permit un sourire indulgent. Il n'était pas aveugle, mais il connaissait ses officiers.

« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter ne risqueraient pas leur relation professionnelle, » répondit-il.

« Tu en es sûr ? » insista Jacob.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Même maintenant ? »

Jack murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sam, la faisant rire. Non, Hammond n'était pas aveugle, mais ceci était son problème et il gérerait cela comme il lui conviendrait. Pour le présent, il n'avait rien vu qui le conduisait à croire que le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill avaient une liaison illicite. Oui, ils étaient proches, mais... Sam se leva pour partir, fit signe à ses amis et sortit. O'Neill la regarda partir, une expression de désir sur le visage. Cela, sinon le reste, renforça l'opinion de Hammond.

Peut-être, un jour, ils franchiraient cette ligne, mais cela ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

The end


End file.
